Anna Abbot or Mistress Young? Who am I?
by katsa-chan
Summary: Who is the strange woman? Who is the girl with her? why dose she know Master Fung? Who is the peeping tom? well you'll just have to read to find out Chase YoungXO.C. O.CXsomebodyelse not sure who yet
1. prolog of sorts

3 person's P.O.V.

With one look at the unconscious the three of them hoisted her upon the giant green dragon. The woman in question had silver hair with blue tips, her closed eyes would show pools of sapphire when open, her full lips were slightly parted and her face contorted in worry beyond the blanket of sleep. Also with this woman was blue stoic dragon that refused to speak but kept to the three children's trail, following unfailingly. On this dragon was a girl the other's age but, same as the dragon's her lips stayed tight shut, had the same eyes as the slumbering party she had a black main of hair and had an aura that reminded the bald child of someone he met before. The two strangers were obviously related somehow.

Dojo's P.O.V.

we were told to retrieve a woman by the name of Anna "Abbot" when Master Fung gave me a necklace to get a scent off of I recognized it immediately, the intoxicating scent we all use to know so well. "Master, you can't mean ..." "Oh but I do- what else could I mean." "But I thought she-"We all did Dojo". My heart leapt, Mistress Young, I haven't seen her sense that day when _he_ made a decision that ruined her and _him_. The others wouldn't believe it and, I couldn't wait to tell them. We all loved her dearly, Dashi, Chase, Guan, I myself thought she was: amazing, lovely, sweet, caring, hot, beautiful, and hot. I owe her everything but thought her to be dead; I thought _he_ ruined her enough she couldn't keep going on obviously that assumption was wrong. We found her in a park training a girl thatlooked a lot like she but exuded an aura that reeked of _him _and had _his _hair. As we approached the couple a blue blur was seen zipping around the proximity her scent and blood mixed with the air. As I got closer to the fighters I saw the younger of the two with labored breath and blood between her fingers on a gash in her side, small but deep enough to bleed heavily. They stopped as soon as I within fifty feet of them, "konbiawa, I'm honored to see you again Mistress Young" I said as I bowed deeply, while the children looked on confused the mistress looked as if she'd seen a ghost, with that said she barely could utter the next words "I-I think I'm seeing things a-again Chikako" with which she passed out. "Clay put her on my back and let's go" I said while enlarging my self with this the girl was glaring at me though through the anger I saw wisdom

Mystery person's P.O.V.

As I was spying on the Xiaolin Temple I saw a green and blue dragon approaching on the blue one was a girl that looked like my sweet Anna…. And on the green dragon which I now know to be Dojo had the three monks and; _hello! Is that who I think it is yes, I do believe it is My sweet Anna were have you been all those years I missed you so, but now I __**Will**__ have you back, soon enough, soon enough will be together again _with that I faded back into the clouds

Master Fung's P.O.V.

Dojo walked into my office as did the other monks clay was carrying Anna bridal style _She doesn't look a day older then the last time I saw her_ "Ah … you can come in too Chikako-chan, you to Arisu-san". "How are you Chi-chan, last time I saw you, you were as tall Omi over there-Hey-and Arisu was barely a hatchling." "Hia Un-sama I understand - now why were you trying to give my mother a heart attack?" "No, she wasn't expecting me anytime soon?" "No" "Why not?" "She got a mage to lock away the painful memories a decade ago… she was in emotional pain everyday she'd come home from work, cook dinner, take care of me with this façade, then, she'll end up crying her self to sleep. Lately she's been having some nightmares screaming crying all hours of the night it's not like her at all… it scares me sometimes" the girl looked very distraught for a girl her age "I don't know what to do any more she doesn't deserve this pain… sometimes I wish I could bare all of the pain for her"- "I see clays nods toward take Chikako and her mother to their room, chi can continue her xiaolin training and we'll see about getting her mothers memories back- we may be needing her back" as they left Chi bowed "I'll have to trust you in this Master" with one of his nods she was off

Chi's P.O.V

As soon as I left Un-sama's office I was bombarded with questions

"Who are you?"

"She's your mother?"

"You're a dragon, which one?"

I've work on this for a while because A) it's my first fanfict B) My annoying little sister kept demanding things of me C) giant spiders (long story) anyways plz plz plz rate and junk if anyone else had the same plot plz forgiveth me I did research on the names Chikako means child of wisdom Arisu means noble sort it's also the Japanese form of Alice I could have given the dragon the name Aoi which means blue but noble works to

Oh yeah I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Chase cause if I did he would be good and alive and have a family


	2. Mother Curses and Strange man

Chi's P.O.V.

"Oi, matte! One question at a time" "Who are you?", asked the girl with blue-black hair and a petite build, at this I quirked my eyebrow "who are you?" "Kimiko" "Clay", she pointed to a docile yet large looking cowboy with a tuff of blonde hair under his hat which covered one eye and the other one showed a pure kind of blue. "Omi" pointing to a bald little guy who reminded me slightly of a Chiwawa. "And last but not least Ria", she finished as she pointed to a boy that looked like he came straight of the beaches of Brazil how was walking up to us now. "Sorry I'm late guys but- whoa! Who do we have here" "I'm Chikako Abbot" Omi interrupted with "How come your first name is Japanese and your surname English…" with this I smirked "My mothers father was Japanese her mother lived all around Europe thought we believe her to be of German decent, my father thought I haven't' met him or know who he is, is from this area… or so I've been told, anyways my mother a, what is it Dojo, couple centuries or so(?) Anyway she lived around here training at the temple, raising dragons, am I missing anything Dojo (?)… but ah yes… she fell in love with the culture and my father that's about all I know." "The Mistress was always so kind…" said Dojo in a far off sounding voice. "She's your mother, she doesn't look a day over 20 and, your saying she's your mother?!" the stunned cowboy shouted motioning towards the sleeping beauty in his arms "why yes and it's more so around 18 I believe then again the curse might be acting up again- huh what curse… wait didn't you refer to your mother a "couple of centuries ago"- the curse set by some deal my father made they were just married and she was going to tell him about me- yes I wasn't born not for another nine months- but by the time she found out it was to late so she fled leaving a note at the temple. My guess is every one here thought she killed herself, she could never do that. So when I was finally around this age and got a hold of my aging abilities I talked her into letting me guard the memories so she could help me and live a burden free life." "The Young Mistress…" Dojo stated with awe in his every fiber. "So how old are you? - About (starts counting under breath) um… your age the way I've aged but I've lived about… 1,491 years tomorrow will be my birth-day" "-WHAT!!" "Yeah that's the curse for you, though unlike my mother the curse is more bendable for me I can age grow younger when ever I please." "You're a dragon?" it was more of a statement then a question coming form Omi "Of coarse" " what element if you don't mind me asking" "Well I'm the elemental dragon a little bit of the four but I specialize in shadow and light, I think it may have to deal with who my parents were and are." As everyone was soaking this in we arrived at my mother's and my room when we all paused at the threshold Ria tried to pool the information together "So why was Master Fung so straight forward with you in his office?" asked Omi "hmm… it could be because I've known him sense he first came to the temple, my mom sent me here to train though I was to tell no one who I was Un-sama wasn't fooled for a second while everyone else thought I had to be an incarnation of my mother that took on her maiden name Master did his research. Well I must bid you all goodnight it will probably be a long day in store tomorrow. Thank you clay" as I was saying all of this Clay was laying down my mother with great care, tucking her in gently sweeping the bangs away from her angelic face as the moon shone through to it. Every one said goodnight and left but not before Clay whispered something in her ear making her smile in her slumber. After that he caught up with the rest. As I got in bed I thought of how this is probably the most peaceful sleep she's had sense I could remember. _All because of him _I told myself _mother how could you fall in love with someone who probably didn't deserve you in the first place and then he broke your poor little heart, nande_

_Oka-san nande?_ With those thoughts in my head I drifted off to sleep worrying deeply for the woman I was staring at.

Mystery person's P.O.V.

After she went to sleep I came out of the shadows. I approached my love with grace that most women don't have. I sat on her mat right beside her stroking her hair, laying facing her. Then, I turned to face the girl in the room _so this is our daughter the reason you tried to seek me out that night_ with that thought came a flash back

"_What do you want Hannibal?" "I've come to make a deal" "I'm not- Intrested? (He interrupted) my dear boy I'm can assure you, you will be after I've finished speaking- Not a chance Bean!" "Oh but wouldn't you like to live with your beloved forever- you do know she' sick don't you, never know how long she'll last. If you drink this soup and give yourself to the Heylin side and ya'll can live together FOREVER" "let me think about it!" I barely stuttered out at the thought of my young, new, lovely, bride dieing and leaving me after such a short time together. Little did I know why and how sick she was.__** He must have been talking about morning sickness with our daughter, our beautiful daughter who looks like her lovely mother.**__ Me rushing to conclusions and before__I knew __our child was the cause of this "illness", before I saw her I drank the soup. Immediately after which I ran and hid with shame. Sending Guan to come after me trying to avenge her poor torn out heart._

end flash back

_We all loved her. I wish she wouldn't have left I thought her dead. If my thoughts weren't clouded by the Heylin side I would have lost every shred of sanity I had___As I lied beside my wife I wondered about how to get her memories back and get her to love me again or at least forgive me I also thought of how elegant she look with the moon cast over her pale face. During that time I heard someone coming so I placed a kiss on her lips and left. With one last glance I evaporated back to my castle, the one she looked at so fondly once apon a time, which was now corrupt.

Dojo's P.O.V.

When I walked down to Mistress's room I felt a draft looked around and found all of the dragons she use to care for right behind me looking at just asking with their eye's 'let us see the Mistress too'. So we all went and curled up around our Mistress and slept into the most peaceful sleep we've slept sense she disappeared.

Next time: "ahhhh!!!!" a high pitched scream broke the morning air waking all residing in the temple except one girl who was still sleeping in the room were the scream originated.

Yes I know the years might not add up but I did my research! So ha!

Well yes any ways I tried to make this one longer but not so much. Oh well it might be a bit mary-sue-ish but it's just the way I write you don't have to read it. I take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism but, I really would like some feed back I'm trying to make it fit but yet I might need a prequel to do so I dunno. Anyone's help is much cherished, valued, and taken to consideration. I can't promise I'll do it but any ideas of which direction this should go please tell me. That's 'bout it happy labor day.


End file.
